The present disclosure relates to systems that monitor pipe networks, and more specifically, to managing mobile sensors for continuous monitoring of pipe networks.
Pipes and the pipelines are commonly used to transport gases, liquids, and low-viscosity solids. In one example, natural gas, petroleum, and water pipe networks are typically vast (e.g., city-wide, state wide, country-wide). Fine-grained information (in terms of flow, pressure, and a host of liquid quality parameters) is used to achieve operational efficiency as well as better quality of service. Assets (e.g., pipes, pumps, nodes, etc.) are not always easy to physically access. With most pipe networks, automated sensors and other instrumentation are used for monitoring to make these systems more efficient; however, the cost of instrumentation and maintenance of the instrumentation are prohibitively high, especially in large metropolitan areas.
In view of this, mobile sensors have been proposed as an alternative. However, managing the mobile sensors within the network without manual intervention and without disturbing the flow pattern are strong challenges. In one example, mobile sensors travel (move by floating or being propelled) with the substance being transported within the pipe network to monitor the pipe network and the substance itself. Such mobile sensors can, for example, take the form of ball-shaped units with sensing electronics and energy harvesting (using electro-magnets, etc.) features. These mobile probes can be inserted into the pipe network at one location and be manually retrieved at downstream outlets. However, such mobile probes need to be retrieved manually at accessible locations, and underlying water flow should be suitably adjusted to prevent sensors from being stuck or reversed so as to guide the mobile sensors to appropriate locations for collecting, and this puts a constraint on their deployment. In addition, such use of mobile sensors is not ideal for continuous monitoring, as the mobile sensors may not report in real time, and because the readings from the sensors may only be obtained after the sensors have exited the outlets of the pipe network.